Kento's Life Story
by Kaye - K
Summary: Take a journey into a far away land that could be right over your back fence. A world of fantasy humor, and downright stupidity. Join the Ronins as they journey through their pre-Ronin years. Details inside!


This story was written many many moons ago during the age of the dinosaurs, when fan fiction was placed on personal websites and a review system was yet to be established over the world that is the internet. Yes, it does involve characters fashioned after the author and her friends because this story was written for fun, and to make fun of practically everything Ronin associated. Thank you.

Kento's Life Story

  Kento was born on September 1, 1973. He grew up in Yokohama, Japan. As a baby he was very reckless, and he refused to wear diapers. Henceforth, they had to keep his diapers on with duct tape. When he was five they enrolled him in preschool. Because all of the other boys were in different classes, he was the only male in his class. This helped him bring up his extreme urge to fight, because he always had to be kind to the girls if they poured glue in his hair. So whenever they were on a play break, him and some of the other boys would gang up on the girls. His preschool years soon passed by. 

  During his Kindergarten year Kento was a wild young boy. Sometimes in the middle of class he would jump up on his desk and yell noises and then site down again. Then, one day, there was a new student named Cye; he had just moved to Japan from England, and was very shy. But Cye was a very well mannered child. One day in class while everyone was working, Kento started making farting noises with his arm pits, Cye asked him to stop. Kento immediately stopped in awe of how weird Cye's voice sounded. Kento and Cye became good friends. Cye helped Kento behave better in class too. They soon graduated from Kindergarten and went on to first grade. 

  That morning the teacher started calling role, then she called the name Rowen Hashiba. (Hashiba is correct I know, but not when I wrote this.) Kento started busting up laughing. Rowen stood up and asked what was so funny. Kento, getting off the floor from falling out of his chair, replied. 

  "It's your last name, it just sounds funny…Hashiba!" Kento immediately started laughing again. 

  "That's it!" Rowen shouted.

  Rowen immediately dived after Kento, in a fit of rage. They both started diving toward each other. Soon enough they were engaged in combat, kicking, punching, throwing things at each other. When the teacher tried to break them up they wouldn't listen. Then out of the blue Kento goes crashing into one of the book shelves. He clambers up and limps over to Rowen. 

  "You fight good, how 'bout a truce?" said Kento. 

  "OK…truce." Rowen replied. 

  They then sat down and were sent straight to the office. Cye decided to go with them and back them up. As the three of them walked to the office, Kento and Rowen conversed about their fight. Kento was still getting over the shock of that last blow. When they got to the office they sat down in front of the Principal's desk. The Principal asked what happened. Cye, knowing that Kento and Rowen were dumbfounded, explained everything. Kento decided to be friends with Rowen, since Kento had never been struck down in a fight before. 

  Second grade was harder, 44, the hardest problem Kento had ever faced. Kento raised his hand.

  "Mrs….uh um."

  "It's Mrs. Yanchopnade." The teacher said.

  "Mrs. Yanoble, what's 44?" Kento asked.

  "I'm sorry Kento, you'll have to figure that out for yourself." said Mrs. Yanchopnade.

  Kento sat down in a huff. 

  "It's eight, can't you add?" said a voice.

  "Hey, who said that?" Kento said.

  "Kento turned and saw a blond kid with weird hair. 

  "Ah!" Kento yelled and immediately fell out of his chair.

  Kento got right back up and took one more look at the kid and started laughing.

  "Oh great here we go again." Cye said.

  The kid got up and started heading towards Kento, he dashed at Kento. Kento dodged him and stared heading for the kid's lunch bag on his desk. Rowen quickly grabbed the lunch bag and started running from Kento, soon the blond kid started chasing Rowen too. Luckily their teacher fell asleep. Soon all three boys were running around the room chasing one another. As they were running past the door someone opened it, and all three of them ran into it. A small boy with black hair stepped into the room, the principal was standing behind him. The principal didn't look behind the door and the boys immediately ran to their seats. The principal saw the teacher and fired her. He went in the front of the class with the boy and said,

  "Everyone this is Ryo, he's been transferred into this class."

  The principal sat Ryo down next to the blond kid.

  "Hey Sage, I'm in your class now." said Ryo.

  "Cool." Sage replied.

  "Sage….his name is Sage." Kento blurted.

  "Don't you dare start laughing again," Rowen said.

  Rowen dashed over to Kento and shoved a sandwich in his mouth before he started laughing again. Kento, remembering what the new kid's name was, all of a sudden got up on his desk and started doing a cheer.

  "R-Y-O does not spell KENTO!" He shouted.

  He stood there for a while in a ridiculous pose, and then sat back down. 

  "What the heck was that?" Rowen asked.

  "You don't like my self-promoting cheer?" Kento asked.

  They then listened to the principal explain their assignment.   

  "I will pair you all up in groups of five." The Principal (now their teacher) explained. "You and your group will think up a play to present to the class."

  Of course Kento, Cye, Rowen, Sage, and Ryo were put together in a group. The Principal said that they could pick anything they wanted to do their skit on. So they each decided to have a go at picking a topic, Kento went first. 

  "I think we should have us be fierce warriors slicing up anyone who gets in our path!"

  "Nah, that's to brutal." Sage said, "I say we should do a skit about five kids on a quest to find their inner peace."  

  "I think we should combine Kento and Sage's ideas." said Rowen.

  "So, in other words you are saying we should have fierce meditating warriors? Yeah….shuuuure." Ryo replied

  "I think we should do a ballet. 'Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies', mother used to take me to the ballet in England." Cye suggested.

  "A BALLET?!" They all shouted.

  They decided to take their ideas to the teacher, the only one the teacher approved of was the ballet. 

  "Thank you, Cye!" Kento said sarcastically. 

  "Now we're going to have to go in front of the whole class wearing tutus, an totally embarrass ourselves!" Rowen retorted. 

  "No way, I am not wearing a tutu!" Ryo added.

  Cye replied.

  "Well you won't have to wear a tutu if you don't want to." 

  "Well now that just makes a world of a difference." Sage said.

The teacher would give each day, Kento, Cye, Rowen, Sage, and Ryo, would always practice out of sight of everyone else. The day of the plays finally came. It was their turn; there they were standing in front of the class with skin tight leotards. Then the music started, Ryo, red with embarrassment, leapt out onto the stage. The rest of them followed, then all of a sudden Kento fell into Rowen, who fell into Sage, who knocked Cye into Ryo, who grabbed the curtain to keep from falling which caused the giant red curtain to collapse on them. Kento peeked out from under the curtain and noticed the whole class was laughing, then he slumped back under the curtain. That was the highlight of second, third grade was just even harder. 

Of course Kento held his head up high, he was a big third grader now! So while Sage was chasing the girls around the playground, Kento would waltz around like he owned the school. Then the bell would ring and hell would freeze over, and a new era in math was reached 2x2.

"And I thought 44 was hard," said Kento."

"Yeah and why do we have to read these dumb books, _Frog and Toad's Adventures_, they expect us to find this fun?" Rowen sighed.

All at once Kento yelled out, "I love the smell of mayo in the morning!"

"Why did you say that?" Ryo asked.

"I do not know, "Kento replied.

"I was just informed we have a test tomorrow," Cye said.

"Test…Big Deal," said Rowen.

"A test, oh great." Kento said doubtfully, "I can't wait to see my wonderful test grade: D!"

"All I gotta do is study a lot and I'll ace it wink wink!" Sage said confidentially. 

"Sage is there something wrong with your eye?" Ryo asked.

"Oh never mind!" 

"Hey guys, I've got an idea, let's go down to the creek after school and go swimming," Kento suggested.

"Kento we don't have any swimming suits," Rowen said.

"So?"

"Oh gosh, thank you for that lovely vision Kento!" Ryo yelled.

"I've got it, let's-" before Cye could finish Kento butted in.

"No, Cye we are not going to see twinkle toes the ballerina." Kento said abruptly.

"But this is a good experience for-"

"NO!" They all shouted.

The bell rang and they all started walking home. Sage decided to stay behind because he had some work to catch up on, he told them he would join them later. As they were walking over a bridge Sage ran up behind Kento and yelled, Kento immediately fell into the rover below.

"Kento are you okay?" Rowen yelled laughing out loud.

"Yeah sure, I'm just wet, miserable, even more so wet!" Kento screamed.

"Pretty big words for a failing student!" Ryo yelled.

"I may be failing math but not English!" Kento replied.

"Well, Kento. Looks like you got to go swimming after all!" Sage laughed.

"Haza!" Kento shouted, then ran out of the water after Sage and pushed him in. As Sage fell in he grabbed Rowen's leg which caused Rowen to grab Ryo, Cye held onto Ryo to keep him from falling them all to fall in. Kento just sat up there laughing, of course knowing what a ding bell Kento is he laughed to hard and also fell in. After a while of swimming around they all come out dripping wet. Kento immediately looked over at Sage.

"Whoa Sage how much gel did you put in your hair?"

"None, why?" 

"Because your hair is still perfect, and we just come out of the water…doesn't that strike you as odd?"

"No, my hair naturally defies gravity, weather, and large amounts of water." 

All of the boys started home to do their so called "large amounts of homework," which was in fact two pages of addition problems. 

The next day at school, they day of the test. But Rowen forgot.

"I totally forgot there was a test today!"

"Well, looks like I actually did an assignment smart boy here didn't" Kento laughed.

"You still couldn't ace that test Kento!" Sage said with prideful air. 

"Don't worry you guys, I'm sure we'll all do fine," Cye said confidently.

When they got to the classroom they all sat down and the teacher handed out the Math test. After about two seconds into the test, some kid's voice echoed through the room.

"Oh this is a math test?!" 

Kento was doing pretty good in the test until the last problem…2X2! He was stuck, he didn't know what to do so he decided to add it instead. Kento nervously went up and turn in his test. Then he looked over and saw Rowen strolling confidently up to the desk, and lay his test down. He then looked over and winked sarcastically at Kento.

"Oh, shut up!" Kento said gruffly. 

The next day the teacher was handing back the tests, Kento sitting squeamishly in his chair, The teacher handed him his test.

"An A?" Rowen bragged, "I bet I got an A plu-" before he could finish he looked at his paper.

"An A minus? They had the nerve to give me an A minus!" Rowen screamed, "I did worse than Kento!" 

"Hey don't worry about it Rowen wink," Kento jeered.

Cye then came in.

"Hey you guys I heard we are going to be learning something called division." 

"Why did you bring that up Cye?" Sage asked.

"I don't know."

The bell than rang and it was time for recess. When on the play ground the boys could think of nothing to do so Rowen suggested they each pick an asset of the earth or space or something. 

"Since I thought of it I get the sky." Rowen said.

"And I get the sun, or fire in that area," said Ryo.

"And I get the water, I guess," Cye intervened.

"I , uh, I'll take flight or whatever the word Halo means," Sage said.

"OK then what do I get?" Kento asked Rowen.

 "You get the ground," Rowen answered.

"The ground!" Kento yelled, "What can the ground do?"

"Just live with it Kento!" Sage yelled. 

So they started playing whatever game they decided to play, then the bell rang [that's how many times now?] again and they went in. Then as they were working, the fire alarm rang. 

"Kento, what did you do with that gasoline the janitor left out? [no I don't know what a janitor would be doing with gasoline]" Ryo asked. 

"I poured it into the toilets in the bathroom!"

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Because I was playing with matches again, and I was holding a lit match and the bell rang so I quickly threw it in to one of the toilets, and I didn't look back." 

"Are you saying you lit the toilet on fire?" Sage asked.

"So that's why there's smoke coming out of the bathroom/" Cye noticed.

As the teacher walked down the line of kids outside she started asking if anyone knew who did it. Then she came to Rowen and asked if he knew. 

"Well I…" Rowen started to say, then Kento nudged him hardly.

"Shut your pie hole."

"Yes Rowen were you going to say something?" the teacher asked.

"Uh, no," he answered.

"Um, I know who did it," Kento spoke up.

"Okay, Kento who was it?" said the teacher.

"A big eighth grader named Dais came over to the school and did it during recess." [so this is why the rivalry began]

"Thank you Kento."

The teacher reported it to the principal and they were all sent home. As they were walking home they stopped and saw four tall figures looming above them. Kento recognized them; it was Dais and his friends, Anubis, Kale, and Sekmet.

"So I heard you've been saying bad stuff about me muttered Dais.

"Yeah and we don't take lightly to those kid of people." Anubis said.

"Well that's very good for you, we'll just be leaving now." Kento remarked.

So as the group of third graders cautiously walked by the eight graders they were stopped in their tracks. Kale had stepped right in front of them. 

"So you're not going to face us?"

"Why should we?" Rowen started, "We already know how the odds are going to turn out. You are larger than us, therefore evidently the laws of gravity would take effect which would comply with your weight, henceforth causing you to fall harder than we would."

"What he is trying to say is that we would win!" Kento shouted.

"You would win?" Sekmet started, "That's rich, I would just like to see you try." 

"No thanks we're not into that kind of stuff." Cye said calmly.

"No way this is a time to prove how tuff we are! I say we go for it," Ryo exclaimed. 

So they all lined up ready to face each other in combat. The four eighth graders flew forward to thrash the third graders. Kento, Rowen, Sage, Cye, and Ryo all kicked them in the nearest place….the crotch. Dais, Anubis, Kale, and Sekmet [yes he is a man] all fell in pain. The triumphant third graders walked away laughing.

Their third grade year soon ended, and they went on to FORTH GRADE!

"Whew, we're almost in high school," Kento though aloud.

"No we're not!" Rowen said.

As Kento looked around the classroom he noticed a lot of posters and stupid sayings, not a bunch of really bad art work like in his previous classrooms.

"Now class get out your math books and turn to page 500," the teacher said.

"Five hundred pages?" Kento yelled.

Kento was very astonished, the highest his old math book went to as 100. He turned to page 500 and there it was…division. 

"What the HELL?!" Kento screamed.

The words echoed though the room. There was a long silence, then the whole class jeered. 

"Ooooooo, you're in twouble!"

The teacher sent Kento straight to the principal. As Kento walked down the hall he could feel the gates of hell opening. He walked into the principal's office, and sat down. The principal turned around. 

"Well Kento, you are quite the little trouble maker now aren't you?" 

"No," Kento said.

"Don't play games with my mind Mr. Rei Faun?"

"Huh?"

"Let me think of your punishment."

"Please don't be hard on me."

"You have to stay in during recess!"

"Noooooooo!"

Kento walked back to his class and sat in the corner where the teacher had placed him Rowen started talking to Kento and asking him know it went. 

"I have to stay in during recess."

"Man! Talk about harsh," Rowen replied. 

"Rowen!" the teacher yelled at him, "Because you choose to talk to someone who is being disciplined, you have the same punishment as he does."

"Noooooo!"

So, the recess bell rang [there it is again] and all the kids left, except Kento, Rowen, and some girl Rowen was sitting next to. Then she spoke up. 

"You're new! What are you in for Rowen?"

"How do to know my name?" Rowen asked.

"I see all and I know all."

"Woooooow."

"I knew everything that goes in around this school."

"What's your name?"

"Some people like to call me, R."

Something in Rowen's mind snapped and he looked up at the girl with glittering.

"You're marker girl!" Rowen exclaimed, "you are known school wide for your devious acts." 

"Marking the teacher? Yeah, that was my doing." 

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure."

R pulled out a huge bright red marker, and sighed his arm. Rowen was so grateful.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome, kid!"

"Can I hold it!"

"The marker? Sure, you can keep it too kid!"

"Really?"

"No."

"One question, why do you keep calling me kid? I'm older than you!"

"Don't patronize me! Give me back marker! And besides I'm higher on the social pyramid than you are."

That conflict was soon over, which left Kento, sitting by the window staring outside at all the other kids playing outside. He sighed and then fell out of his chair. Kento stayed on the floor for a while staring at the ceiling, waiting for it to fall out of his chair. Kento stayed on the floor all of a sudden he saw a girl leaning over and looking down at him. 

"What are you doing?" she asked. 

"I'm waiting for the ceiling to fall down and crush me," Kento replied.

"Okay? You'd better get back in your chair or you're going to get in trouble."

Kento then got up and asked the girl a question-

"Where did you come from?"

"I'm K, I'm a new kid."

"New, huh? Well, then I guess I'll just have to show you the ropes around this school." Kento said while getting up.

"Okay, I guess." 

So they both went and sat down in their seats. As the teacher started teaching the lesson, someone barged through the door. 

[Who is that someone? Find out in the next chapter!]


End file.
